


The Circle (of Trust)

by RosieIce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinosaurs, Genetic Engineering, Human Experimentation, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieIce/pseuds/RosieIce
Summary: Their ages range from teens to 20’s. They are unusual. They have different gifts. The one thing that binds them all is complete trust in one another and no one outside their circle.In other words: a team of teenage supers. From a real raptor to a girl who can make others crazy, friends come together and fight villains.





	1. Mood Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. Please let me know if it ties into other works/fandoms.

The first to discover their power goes by the name Mood Ring. It’s no surprise as to why she chose that name. Whatever mood she is experiencing, ranging from calm, to greed, to even nostalgia, her emotions are shown through the change in her eye-color and the aura of her powers. With the change in mood comes a change in powers.

Two powers are assigned to each type of mood; one set correlates with the most common powers seen and the other set relates to one of the senses. Mood Ring wasn’t born this way. She had a life before a team kidnapped her off the street, assuming she was homeless, and put her through an array of experiments. 

The goal of this experiment is to create super soldiers by way of infusing one with the common powers (speed, strength, mind control, etc). Her kidnappers did not expect the powers to arise only with specific emotions nor did they intend for the enhanced senses. 

Mood Ring eventually escaped, but her trust in others diminished severely. Her first true friend is a teenage boy with zodiac-related powers who luckily escaped the same facility that abducted her. His animal instincts and her emotional aura is all they need to connect without questions about Mood Ring’s painful past. 

They lived together, protecting each other from potential danger, in a warehouse next to a river. Mood Ring and her friend didn’t want to take the time to come up with a creative name for the warehouse, so they called it the safehouse. Unfortunately, Mood Ring couldn’t protect Zack 24/7, as she regrettably learned one day.


	2. Zack (AKA Zodiac)

Zack Machenburg was a kid who wandered someplace he shouldn’t have. As the son of an anthropologist and archeologist, Zack’s version of a backyard were undiscovered caves, family trips were visits to international museums, and toys were his parents’ tools.

During an ordinary outing while his parents were excavating a cave with potential Neanderthal artifacts, Zack fell down a shallow crevice and came face to face with what appeared to be an opening carved by human hands. His curiosity won out and ventured inside.

The cave didn’t go very deep; sunlight shone on the roof. Zack could make out hieroglyphics surrounding a labyrinth design. He stood beneath the drawing to better read the symbols and failed to notice an artifact at his feet. The object started to hum and spin on its own. Golden light that came from nowhere overwhelmed Zack’s eyes and enveloped his body.

Zack woke up dazed and unaware of how much time had passed. Rubbing the back of his head to clear his fuzzy thoughts, he glanced up and surprisingly, the hieroglyphics and labyrinth disappeared! Not sure what to think of the situation, Zack got up from the ground and made it his back to his parents. 

Life continued in a normal way until Zack’s family went swimming. He is an adequate swimmer, but that day, his body cramped up as he dove into the deep end. Choking for air, he tried to claw his way to the surface, but his body refused to obey. His lungs burned and his oxygen-starved mind gasped one last time out of sheer desperation when his lungs were blessed with oxygen. Zack kept his eyes closed as he swallowed every amount of air given to him. 

The nearly-drowned teenager slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times. He blinked more as he tried to understand the sight before him. He was still in the pool, yet he could breathe. A strange sensation tingled at his neck and hands reached to figure out what’s going on. Gills. There was no doubt about it, he acquired gills! They faded away once Zack resurfaced. 

* * *

More strange occurrences happened, such as growing ram horns, creating cups of water after a rather sweaty workout, turning into a female, and strangest of all (at least to him) was his legs transforming into the body of a horse. It took a year of observing these weird events to figure out the cause. All changes were related to the western zodiac. The horns of Aeries, courage of Leo, a virgin (Virgo), and summoning a cup much like the cup-bearer (Aquarius). 

He kept his newfound abilities a secret from everyone. Well, more like anyone without special abilities. His parents naturally found out and being supportive parents, contacted Mood Ring in the hopes that their son will not feel shunned as well as grow confident with his abilities. Zack still doesn’t understand how he could be lucky to have such awesome parents.

After living with Mood Ring for a while, he felt safe enough to visit the local farmer's market. What he didn't expect were kidnappers. All he saw were hands holding a rag to his face followed by darkness. 

Upon waking up, Zack found himself in a room bare of furniture. Not wanting to stay too long, he transformed his hand into pincers and picked the door lock. Thank goodness he practiced this skill after discovering his Scorpio physiology. He then transformed completely into a tiny scorpion and made his escape. Little did he know that he would soon pick up a tag-along.


	3. Raptor

He was born as the result of the dream to bring dinosaurs back. The scientists probably had a name for him, likely a bunch of letters and numbers. Tests were run, DNA was extracted, secrets were kept, and finally, a fertilized raptor egg. The subject was born considerably healthy and more tests were run. The baby raptor didn’t show signs of human intelligence, yet it knew well enough that he was not among loved ones.

Zodiac didn’t mean to bring a tag-along. All he wanted was to do was escape the facility he came to know as the Prison. There were stories of unusual beings housed there, tests done to people no one would miss, sounds made by creatures not of this planet, and all sorts of horrors. As Zodiac ran down yet another hallway, his current form’s instincts made him halt. A child was scared and needed his help. Without thinking twice, he worked the doorknob, found it unlocked, and braced himself for a disturbing sight. What he did not expect to see what appeared to be a young dinosaur…with lots of sharp teeth.

The two of them found themselves outside the Prison and running to the direction that seemed safest. Once he was sure no one was following them, Zodiac knelt and lowered the blanket-covered raptor. The creature looked up at him with curious eyes. “You know, you’re kinda cute for a meat-eating reptile. Don’t go getting any ideas though,” said Zodiac. With that, he stood up and walked away. After all, why would he keep a carnivorous creature around? What brought him to bring it along in the first place?

Several minutes have passed before the baby raptor sniffed the ground and found the scent. This new being didn’t smell threatening nor did he try to harm him. This was the closest thing he was to a family and his instincts told him to head for safety, which was the same direction his savior went.

Zodiac didn’t notice the sound of tiny footsteps until he was halfway home. He looked behind him and giggled. There, the tiny dinosaur stopped in its tracks upon being discovered, then hid behind a dumpster in hopes that he’ll grow bored and continue walking. It stuck its head to the side, then immediately hid again. Zodiac couldn’t help but laugh again at the adorable sight. He figured he would continue his way home and see what happens.

Once he reached the safe house, he turned around and searched for his little stalker. The poor creature was audibly panting as it caught up with his savior. Zodiac got down on his knees again and offered his hand. He really hoped the dinosaur didn’t want to take a bite out of him. 

The raptor looked confused. It stayed a good two feet away as it sniffed the hand. It didn’t understand the words from Zodiac’s mouth, but it did hear a soothing tone. That’s all it took for the baby dinosaur to cautiously step forward and touch its nose to the still hand. 

* * *

The baby dinosaur was dubbed Raptor. No one knew what species of raptor he was, so they stuck with the obvious. He was 1 foot tall when Zodiac rescued him and within a year, he’d grown to an impressive height of 6 feet. Another amazing discovery upon adopting him was his advanced intelligence. Although he didn’t speak English, he did communicate via a series of barks, chirps, and trills. Zodiac took the time to train Raptor and managed to keep him on a strict diet of chicken parts. 

No one else trained him due to two reasons: no one wanted to risk being supper and Raptor apparently deemed Zodiac his master. True, the dinosaur responded to commands hailed from his team, but it was Zodiac he obeyed above all others. His “bedroom” was a nest made of dead leaves and twigs, just outside the safe house. A cage was out of the question for a 6-foot-tall carnivorous dinosaur; many hours were dedicated to training Raptor to stay within the boundaries of the their home and heel to Zodiac if travel is required. 

He wasn’t caged. He wasn’t poked or prodded. The hands that touched him were comforting and protective. Food was readily available. His master didn’t abandon him. His home had enough space to run to his heart’s content. Raptor was home.

**Author's Note:**

> A summary of characters and their abilities to be written real soon.


End file.
